Count Nefaria
Count Nefaria is a major villain of the Marvel universe and (in particular) The Avengers. He was once an ambitious Don in the Maggia, Marvel's version of the Mafia, however over the course of his criminal career he would gain superhuman powers himself and became a far more dangerous individual. Following his transformation Count Nefaria became one of the Avenger's most powerful opponents but not one of their most recurring. As well as the Avengers Count Nefaria has faced off against Iron Man, the X-Men and other Marvel heroes. History Italian nobleman Count Luchino Nefaria used his fortune both to finance technological research and to make himself a power in the Maggia crime syndicate. Nefaria's wife Renata died giving birth to their daughter Giulietta. Growing up in America as Whitney Frost, Giulietta would eventually become the Maggia leader called Madame Masque. In retaliation for the Avengers' opposition to the Maggia, Nefaria framed them for treason. The Avengers were cleared, but Nefaria was publicly exposed as a criminal. Among his grandest schemes, Nefaria captured Washington DC and held it for ransom, and later took over the North American Defense Command base at Valhalla Mountain. On both occasions he was thwarted by the X-Men. Later, Nefaria had Professor Kenneth Sturdy endow him with the powers of the Living Laser, Power Man, and Whirlwind and again battled the Avengers. Soon afterwards, however, Nefaria aged into an ancient invalid, and seemingly died when his body was crushed. However, Nefaria revived as a superhuman powered by ionic energy, and continues to menace the entire world. Powers and abilities Count Nefaria was a normal human until subjected to a process perfected by one of Baron Heinrich Zemo's scientists, Dr. Kenneth Sturdy, which granted him the combined powers of the villains the Living Laser (energy beams), Power Man (super strength), and Whirlwind (flight and speed), amplified ten times, if not a hundredfold. Because of this, Nefaria is one of the physically strongest known humans. * Superhuman Strength: Count Nefaria possesses great strength rivaling the likes of Thor and the Hulk. He is capable of lifting more than 1000 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Nefaria is able to run, leap, and fly at tremendous speeds. Nefaria has been clocked at being able to fly at speeds of 5,000 miles per hour (around mach 7). * Superhuman Senses: The Count's sight, smell, touch taste and hearing are all magnified to undisclosed degree's; making him acutely aware of his immediate surroundings. Able to hear and observe movement and mechanical deployment within a heavily fortified underground facility with ease. * Ionic Energy Form: After his ressurection, Count Nefaria became a being of ionic energy similar to Wonder Man. He has no need for air, food, or water and is virtually immortal. Most recently he has also been able to use ionic energy for simple constructs. * Energy Blasts: Like Wonder Man, Count Nefaria has the ability to discharge copious amounts of his own Ionic force at will. Primarily he was only able to fire powerful lasers from his eyes. After Osborn's failed Siege of Asgard, he proved he could also shoot it from his hands as well. * Invulnerability: Nefaria's body is incredibly resilient to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, falls from tremendous heights, tremendous concussive forces, and temperature extremes without sustaining injury. However, he was still knocked out by Vision when he fell from the sky at high speed after hardening his body. * Ionic Vampirism: After he became a ionic being, Count Nefaria must drain other ionic beings in order to maintain his power. Theoretically, he could similarly draw strength from and gain control over gamma powered individuals due to its duality with ionic energy. He is able to influence those he has drained from. In a sense, he has become an ionic vampire. Gallery Count NefariaIMAA.jpg|Count Nefaria in Iron Man: Armored Adventures. nefaria scary.png|Nefaria with Captain America and Hawkeye. A165_WonderManVsNefaria.jpg|Nefaria blocking Wonder Man's punch. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Mobsters Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Revived Category:Captain America Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Parents Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Opportunists Category:Incriminators Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Extravagant Category:Liars Category:Embezzlers Category:Businessmen Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Deal Makers Category:Vampires Category:Energy Beings Category:Imprisoned Category:Mutated Category:Smugglers Category:Egotist